To Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by Kimmosaurus
Summary: What happens with a half nymph falls in love with a human? In an odd twist of fate, the daughter of a sea nymph and the Game King, Yami, falls in her mother's footsteps. Can she resist these feelings or is she going to give in? YuseixOC R&R please
1. Chapter I After the Storm

**Chapter I; After the Storm**

It all happened so fast. The typhoon, the massive, strong, current. Elizabeth felt warm sand under her body. Her burgundy curls a mess, and ruined from being tossed around in the current. She tried with what energy she had in her body to get back up but to no avail. Her arms gave and her gold and green fins turned into legs. Liz's eyes grew dark. She needed to tell her mother where she was. Akeimi Rotaru, the sea nymph, her mother, but Liz felt so tired. She let her eyes close, as she fell asleep on that beach. Her body was bruised, and god it hurt to move. Her mother would heal her straight away, but she wasn't here. She was an okay swimmer, but not a fast one like her mother, of course the ocean carried her away. Her eyes were closed, but she heard everything that was going on on the beach, it faded in and out. Elizabeth couldn't move, couldn't speak either.

Elizabeth felt the cold water of the ocean sloshing at her feet, the warm grit of sand on her cheek. She began to hear voices, then the engine of a motorcycle? Liz had forgotten that she was half naked. Oh how it hurt to move. Liz just wanted her mother, yes that sounded childish, but if there was anyone who could patch her up immediately it was her mom. Anyway, she heard footsteps approaching her. Elizabeth just couldn't move. She heard a voice, trying to speak to her.

"Miss?" it said.

The voice was obviously male. Elizabeth felt fabric being draped over the bottom half of her body. Next thing she knew she felt like she was being picked up and carried. Who was this person? The man who was carrying her had fun looking black hair with gold highlights, his name was Yusei. Yusei carried Elizabeth to his runner, and took her home. Poor Liz, had no idea. As a half nymph she was naturally afraid of humans. Mostly because she would catch her mother crying over the loss of a human she called Atemu, or Yami. Since Elizabeth was that man's child her mother was extremely protective of her. She advised Elizabeth to never fall in love with a human, that they're nothing but trouble. Oh how right she was.

When Elizabeth opened her eyes she bolted upright. The man who had helped her jumped slightly, then looked at her in concern. He went to try and calm her down, but the sea nymph flinched and tried to get away from him. She didn't want to be with a human. Not now anyway. She looked up at him and her eyes softened a little. He was indeed good looking. His eyes were so blue. Hers were green like the deepest green emeralds.

"You have to rest, Miss," Yusei said with concern.

She only now remembered that she was in nothing more than a seashell bra. She looked at her chest. Elizabeth was most desirable, as her physique went, her breasts were the perfect size for her body. Liz crossed her arms over her chest to try and cover her lovely cleavage. Yusei leaned over to her and wrapped her in a blanket.

"We'll get you some clothes. For now you're gonna have to get by with some of mine," he said.

He had put some fresh clothes beside her. They were terribly oversized for the petite Elizabeth. She put them on anyway, for her own comfort. Later Elizabeth awoke again. This man. He was so very kind to her. He had stayed beside her the whole night. She looked over to his sleeping form, propped up in that chair. Elizabeth's heart softened as she dressed herself in his clothes. Liz looked at him as she dressed. In the over sized t-shirt and the jeans that she had forgone, but used the blanket she was covered in to make a skirt, for now. Those jeans he gave her were way too big, they kept sliding down her rounded hips, that was why she had opted for a makeshift skirt. She took a blanket from the bed she was lying on to cover his broad shoulders. A card fell from her shirt and landed on him. Liz didn't notice that. Yusei's eyes opened. She was sitting on the bed now just deep in thought. Yusei picked up the card. It was in perfect condition. When he flipped it over to get a good look at what card it was his eyes widened.

"Blue eyes white dragon?" he exclaimed, "you have a blue eyes?"

Elizabeth looked up and gasped. Her card! She quickly snatched it out of the man's hand. That card was precious to her. It belonged to her mother's best friend, and the man who helped raise her. He had given her mother his dueling deck when he passed away but made it clear that Liz was to get his most precious cards, the three white dragons that slumbered in his deck. As such she had those. Liz always kept the three white dragons tucked in her seashell bra, they, along with all the cards her mother and she, herself had inherited, were enchanted to never be damaged by any elements, especially water and ice. Elizabeth tucked the card away, refusing to look at the man in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I understand." he said softly, "that is a precious card to you. If they're that precious to you than I will help you keep them safe."

Yusei liked this girl already. She was gorgeous, and she had great love for her cards. Still. He didn't even know this woman's name. That concerned him. She was clearly still afraid of him for some reason. His clothes were not flattering on her but they didn't make her look terrible, despite all the bruises on her body. Wow she was pretty. When he tried to approach her she flinched and backed away from him. Yusei hung his head slightly, poor guy had no idea what he did wrong to make her feel so scared of him. He looked into her lovely emerald green eyes and smiled. Liz blushed. He had a lovely smile. No. She wasn't going to get close to this human. Or so she thought. She was already beginning to soften towards him. She didn't know his name, but he didn't know hers either. Well, that was unfair.

"Thank you for the healing," she said softly, and timidly, "but I can't thank you properly because I don't know what to call you."

Liz was blushing. She'd observed humans before, just never talked to them. Not since her adopted father Seto, and his brother Mokuba, and her father's friends. Since they all passed away she was just living with her mother in the ocean, like a good nymph. Yusei smiled when she began to speak to him. That was a good sign, she was comfortable enough to talk to him.

"I'm Yusei Fudo." he said introducing himself, "what's your name, Miss?"

The half nymph looked at him. Yusei? So that was his name. Liz didn't want to give her full name to the guy, she didn't want to cause an uproar. She knew her father was famous, she just wasn't too sure _how_ famous he was. King of Games sure, but what did that mean to the humans here? In the sea he was known as the one who saved the world, but not a whole lot more than that. He was just a human. Her mother loved him with her whole heart and soul. Elizabeth always wondered why she didn't choose to become mortal and die with him, but whenever she looked in the mirror she knew the answer. Elizabeth resembled her father in her hair color and facial structure in a sense, though she had her mother's feminine features.

"My name? It's Elizabeth," she tittered softly.


	2. Chapter II Neo Domino City

**Chapter II; Neo Domino City**

Elizabeth? What a pretty name, it was old-fashioned and elegant. Her voice was pretty sounding too. Yusei nodded then smiled at her. Liz wrung her hands, she wasn't sure whether she should trust this man. He seemed nice enough but she could never be too sure. It was definitely light outside. The yellow-orange lights of the city had gone and the white light of the sun shone through the blinds of this room. Liz smiled at the light. Her smile was beautiful. Well, first things first, he needed to take her shopping for some proper clothes. What she was in right now was no good. Elizabeth looked like she was daydreaming. She was just staring out the window. Yusei _now_ noticed that she didn't have shoes either.

"Elizabeth?" he said.

The young lady looked back at the man. She didn't know what to think of this situation. Here she was with a human and she was in naught but a blanket and his oversized t-shirt. Under all that was just a seashell bra. Regardless she some how felt like he wouldn't hurt her. She wondered what he was going to say or do. The girl had put up all kinds of barriers. This was one of them

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Liz shook her head, "I'm ok."

Yusei motioned for her to come with him. Liz against her better judgment followed him out the door. She marveled at the city they were in. The buildings were huge, the colors the people. Elizabeth stopped and just looked around. She couldn't help it. Yusei noticed that he wasn't being followed anymore and stopped. He turned to see Liz looking at the buildings. The man smiled at her. She was odd. It was as if she had never seen things like that before. He went to her and took her by the hand. Liz gasped and pulled her hand away from him. He took the other hand, but this time she didn't flinch. Yusei led her to the department store, she needed to have a proper set of clothing. Elizabeth followed him obediently. She was mighty surprised to find that he took her to a store.

"Pick out something to wear, Liz," Yusei said, "I can't have you running around in my blanket, and shirt."

Elizabeth blushed a bright pink at the new nickname and went to look through the clothes. She decided to go through the clearance rack. She found some things and took them to try them on. Yusei waited patiently for her to find something, he watched her pick out clothing. Elizabeth went through quite the arayment of clothing. From leather mini skirts and corset tops to jeans and blouses, nothing was looking good enough on her for her tastes. Finally. There was something that caught her eye. It was a dress, a white sundress, it looked vintage in style, possibly Victorian. The bodice of the dress was sort of a corset like style, and went to just below the bust and was cut in a low v-neck with spagetti straps. The gossamer skirt flowed to just past the knee, and had a blueish tint int he fabric. Liz smiled as she placed it in front of herself in a mirror. This one she took to the fitting rooms. When she tried it on she was very satisfied with how the dress fit. It accented her already lucious curves, and gave her a feminine and almost innocent appeal. She picked out a pair of white ballet flats go match her white sundress, along with good undergarments. Yusei was actually happy to see Elizabeth smile. Liz felt uber bad for him to pay for her clothes so for him she bartered a good and cheap price for the clothes.

The two left the department store and began to just wander the square stopping by the drug store for some things like makeup, if she wanted any, turned out that she needed little. Then they passed a fabric store. Liz stopped and looked at the store then at the bag that held her new dress. She looked clearly like she was in thought. Yusei stopped when he realized he lost his companion. The boy went back to her noticing that she had spotted the fabric store.

"Something the matter, Liz?" he asked

Liz looked at him, "Do you think I could check out the fabric store?"

After she asked that, he didn't even answer, just took her by the hand and let her go into the fabric store. Liz looked at the ribbons and thread. She was a good seamstress actually. That was a talent that her mother did not have. Liz picked out some cerulean blue ribbons, one about one and a half inches thick, and one about half an inch thick. Then some silver thread, and bra bones that were in cerulean blue satin. She couldn't forget a sewing needle, pair of shears, iron-on overlay in silver and white lace. These too she got a good and cheap price on.

"What are you going to do with those?" he asked.

"You'll see." she replied with a smile.

Yusei blushed a bit when Elizabeth smiled at him. She was starting to like being around him. He was kind and handsome, and she was very grateful to him for saving her, and for the clothes, of course. Liz vowed that she would pay him back one day. She wasn't a bad duelist, and if she entered tournaments for prize money it wouldn't be too far off. The only flaw in that plan was that the only cards she had on her were her prized blue eyes white dragons. Well they got back to Yusei's place. Liz sat on the couch there and pulled out the dress and shoes. Yusei was now sort of curious. Just what was she going to do?

Elizabeth got to work on the dress first. In a couple of hours Liz had modified the dress. She added the blue ribbon to accent. The fatter ribbon went around her body just where the bodice met the skirt and tied together in the back. She sewed everything with the silver thread. There was white lace on the even replaced the boning in the bodice with the blue boning she bought. The spaghetti straps were supplemented with blue ribbons. She was done when she ironed on silver overlay on the bodice. By the time she was done, Yusei had fallen asleep. The guy was tired. Liz looked back at him sighed then went to change after a quick shower. She came back out of the bathroom looking lovely in her new clothes. The boy had woken up when he heard the shower turn on. He was sad that he didn't get to see the dress finished before she put it on. However, when he saw the girl he just couldn't help but stare. She looked so pretty in that dress, and boy was Yusei glad that he had bought it for her.

"You look lovely, Liz," Yusei said.

Elizabeth blushed again, then smiled, "Thank you, Yusei," she said shyly.


	3. Chapter III Liz's Borrowed Freedom

**Chapter III; Liz's Borrowed Freedom**

Elizabeth looked at Yusei from head to toe. There was a mark on his face. Her brow furrowed at the sight of it. What was it? She hadn't forgotten some of the looks that they had gotten from some people while they shopped. Liz turned male heads thanks to her lovely feminine features, but Yusei had gotten the stink eye from some of these same people. Why? He was a good man, and clearly very good looking. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong. Liz just wondered. The mark looked like it hurt real bad too.

"Yusei, what is that on your cheek?" she asked

For the first time Yusei looked sad. Or was that resentment in his eyes? Liz immediately backed away from him. She clearly asked a bad question, and had no idea why. However, he just looked at her, with worry in his countenance.

"It's a mark that says that I'm a Satellite," he said softly.

Liz tilted her head like a confused puppy, "A Satellite?" she asked.

Yusei nodded. Elizabeth was even more confused. What the heck was a Satellite? and if they were something bad then what about Yusei? He seemed like a great guy. Sure Liz hardly really knew him, but just from the hours that she spent with him it was like she was happy to be with him for now. Yes, she was still afraid to fall in love. However, he was a decent person at the moment.

"I'm from Satellite," he said.

She was still confused, "Why? Is that bad? You seem like such a good person."

The man smiled at her. He shook his head he didn't really want to talk about it. The mark was just some way people discriminated against him. He was tired of it. Liz, however, didn't look at him any differently. Apparently to her, where someone comes from means little. After all, she was half sea nymph. She couldn't tell Yusei what she was yet. She didn't really trust him enough. She knew that if people knew what she really looked like in her true form she would be called a monster.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry," she said hanging her head.

"Don't worry about it, Liz," he said.

Liz nodded. She had noticed the cards on the table beside him and remembered that she needed to get her own deck. Yes, she played Duel Monsters. Her mother taught her, saying something about her father not liking it if she didn't learn. Anyways, she wondered how she would go about that. She looked at Yusei.

"Yusei, do you think we could go back to the beach where you found me?" she asked.

Yusei raised an eyebrow, "Sure, if that's what you want to do."

How sweet of him. Liz's face flushed a bright pink color. The boy took the half nymph by the hand to his runner. He lent her his helmet and helped her mount the motorcycle. As soon as he mounted himself, he and Elizabeth sped off to the beach where he had found her the previous evening. It didn't take long for them to get there. Liz got off of the runner first and handed the helmet to Yusei. She wasted little time in running towards the water. Yusei, concerned for her safety, ran after her.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted to her.

Liz didn't hear him. She began to frantically look around like she was looking for something. It took a while, but she found what she was looking for, it seemed. Her face showed an emotion of worry. She ran to a figure on the beach, and knelt beside it. As he got closer he noticed now that the figure was a horse. It was definitely a beautiful animal, even if it was filthy. He watched Liz converse with the animal.

"Oh, Skye," Liz sighed, sounding like she was about to cry, "Are you on pain, darling?"

The horse whickered in response. Skye was just exhausted it seemed. Liz kissed her horse on the nose. She did something, Yusei had no idea what, but it took little time for the horse to get to it's feet. Elizabeth rubbed the mare's barrel lovingly. There was something on the horse, that Yusei didn't notice until the animal got up. It looked like a belt that went around the body of the horse. Liz checked it. There was a small pocket on the belt. She opened it and pulled out her deck of cards. Liz looked back at Yusei. She smiled at him and held up the deck of cards. Yusei chuckled. Skye looked to where Liz was looking. The mare pinned her ears to her neck. She wasn't very happy to see a human so close to Liz, and was prepared to charge at him. Liz stepped in between Yusei and her horse.

"No, Skye," she said stroking Skye's nose.

There wasn't much that Yusei could do at this time. Liz looked in that same pouch that she had kept her deck in, there was a hefty amount of money in there. Yes, she could pay Yusei back right now, but Skye needed a place to stay. She took a good long look at this money though. Liz bit her lip in thought then put it away for now. Skye also was in need of a good long and thorough grooming. When Skye was clean she had a lovely gleaming white coat, and luxurious white mane and tail, characteristic of the Andalusian breed. Liz didn't miss the fact that Yusei was staring at her. It made her heart skip a beat.

"So, is this your horse, Liz?" Yusei asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, this is Skye. She's my closest friend."

"Hello, Skye, I'm Yusei," he said introducing himself to the horse.

Elizabeth giggled. She wasn't expecting him to introduce himself to her horse like that. Skye pinned her ears again. She clearly didn't trust Yusei, Liz didn't blame her, after all the warnings that her mother had given her. There were stables nearby from what Yusei said when she asked. She decided to ride Skye there. The boy followed her closely on his runner. When she got there she got Skye a stall, and borrowed some grooming tools. It took a couple hours but when she was done Skye was the gleaming white mare she was supposed to be.

"Yusei, she's gorgeous," Liz said about her horse.

He nodded in agreement. Liz helped turn out Skye after taking off the surcingle that she had on her. That was when she bid Skye goodbye for the time being. Now to barter a boarding fee. Well, the owner of the stables wanted to charge a ridiculous price. Liz argued. Yusei wanted to step in to help, but Liz told him 'No' and that she should handle it. Yusei watched this girl barter, and argue with skill, but with little success. The stable owner, Paul, then had an idea.

"Girl, if you beat me in a duel, I'll let you board your horse for the price you asked," he said, challenging her to a duel.

"Fine, I accept," Elizabeth replied.

Liz totally forgot that she didn't have a duel disc. She felt a little foolish now. Yusei it seemed near read her mind, because he took her arm and fastened his own duel disc on it. Elizabeth looked up at Yusei blushing. How did he know? Well she was definitely ready to duel.


	4. Chapter IV Return of the White Dragons

Chapter IV; Return of the White Dragons

Thanks to Yusei, Elizabeth was fully able to duel, she had her deck and a duel disc. Liz thought Paul was a little full of himself, it was clear that he was underestimating her since she looked like she barely knew how to duel. Liz would be sure to teach Paul a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Well they made their way to the parking lot, since there was enough room there and they wouldn't spook the horses from the holograms of the cards, monsters, etc. Elizabeth took her place on one end and Paul at the other.

"Duel!" they shouted simultaneously.

Elizabeth drew her hand and smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better hand. This would end the duel in one turn. Paul's hand was terrible, possibly the worst hand that he could be dealt. Just one lower level monster, and a handful of powerful beasts that needed sacrifices to summon. Paul was to go first. He drew his first card, which was just as bad as his hand.

"I set one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn," he said.

Lady Luck it seemed had abandoned Paul today and had favored Elizabeth. The young woman drew a card, and smiled again. She began to open her mouth to speak. Yusei watched this duel intently. Mostly to see how Elizabeth worked. Wow, she kept her cool, and somehow her style was familiar. The man couldn't quite put his finger on it, though.

"I set one card face down on the field, and I activate Polymerization," Elizbeth said, loudly, narrating her moves, "I fuse three monsters in my hand together! You might have heard of this beast before. Show yourself!"

Three shadows took the the sky and flew in a helix pattern until they melded together. That was when Paul's face showed an expression of sheer awe, and fear. A three headed white dragon appeared from the heavens, and landed behind Elizabeth. The three heads reared up and roared at Paul.

"That is-!" Paul shouted.

"Yes, the Ultimate Dragon," she said with a smile.

Paul then began to laugh, "You can't attack with a fusion monster the turn it's summoned!"

"I don't plan on attacking with this monster," Liz said calmly.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Reveal facedown card! De-fusion!" she shouted, dramatically like her father would, "This spell card allows me to separate my Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon into the three parts that I used to summon it. So show your pretty faces my darlings."

The three headed dragon snarled then glowed, pulling itself apart into three separate dragons. Yusei's eyes widened, this strategy was brilliant. Now Elizabeth had a total of 9000 attack points on the field. Elizabeth's green eyes met Paul's amber colored ones. Paul looked like he had swallowed something bad. The three gleaming white dragons roared thunderously. Liz played a card facedown, for precautions.

"Blue-eyes, attack!" Elizabeth shouted, "Wipe him out with White Lightning!"

The first dragon fired a stream of white lightning, destroying the pitiful monster that Paul had set facedown. Then the other two attacked, going for the kill. Yusei thought this was amazing, she won in a single turn. Elizabeth patted all three dragons on their head all while smiling, and praising them, before they disappeared. Paul got to his feet, and congratulated Elizabeth for her victory.

"That was impressive, Elizabeth," Paul said taking Liz's hand and kissing it on the knuckles.

Elizabeth blushed, "Thanks, Paul. Now, can I board Skye here for the fee that I asked?"

Paul nodded, "Yes, just like we agreed. Before you go, how is it that you came across, the Blue Eyes White Dragons?"

"It's a secret," Liz replied.

After paying the month's boarding fee for Skye with the money she had gotten from the surcingle and left with Yusei after returning the duel disc that she had borrowed from him. The ride back was fairly quiet. He was definitely curious about where she got those cards. They made it back to Yusei's place. This time there were more people in the garage. A shorter boy with spiked orange hair, and a tall man with blonde hair.

"Yusei, where the hell have you been?" the orange haired boy said.

Yusei chuckled, "Out and about, Crow."

Liz was helped off of Yusei's runner. She was met with a few stares from the other two boys, and she blushed a deep pink. She didn't know what to say. It looked like she and Yusei had something going, and that was not true, he was at most a friend right now. She bowed her head a bit.

"Who's this?" the two asked simultaneously.

Yusei introduced Elizabeth to them, "Elizabeth, these are a couple of my friends, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan."

"Elizabeth, is it? It is nice to meet you," Jack said quite haughtily.

"Nice to meet both of you, Jack, and Crow," Elizabeth said sweetly.

Yusei smiled at Elizabeth. This action sent a blush to her cheeks. He let her know that they were about to do some work on an engine upgrade for their runners. Elizabeth nodded. She decided to watch them. Crow and Jack it seemed tended to squabble a lot. This time it was about Jack not doing anything to help particularly about raising money for new parts. So they needed money? Liz felt bad for leeching off of him, she was now thinking of how she could help them out. This was when Crow approached Liz.

"Hey, so, how do you know Yusei here?" he asked her.

Small talk, she did this with Yusei on the way here from the stables. It was quaint actually and she didn't mind it. Once she actually began to open up to someone she wasn't as shy.

"He found me unconscious on the beach," Liz said, "What about you two? You seem like really close friends."

Crow smiled, "Yeah we sorta grew up together, in Satellite."

Elizabeth nodded. What was Satellite like anyway? Was it really so bad that people would be so apprehensive about its' people? Crow definitely seemed kind, like Yusei, but she wasn't sure about Jack. Yusei looked back at Elizabeth every so often as she spoke to Crow. When she tucked a lock of her burgundy curls behind her ear she seemed to be doing it in slow motion. He shook his head shaking off some thoughts and went back to work.


	5. Chapter V Play On

Chapter V; Play On

It seemed like the boys were preoccupied with their work. Liz decided to slip out unnoticed. She was pretty good with locations, she'd be able to come back. She wandered the streets a bit the sun has gone down actually and the lights were out. She found an empty large pickle jar. It was clean too. She picked it up and thought for a moment. Elizabeth had actually just passed a karaoke bar. It wasn't a bad idea actually. Why not? She had a pretty good singing voice. Elizabeth took the jar and went to the bar. She decided that she would pass the jar around for tips. As she passed some of the men there she felt something brush against her buttocks. She thought that was just an accident. Oh well. She was nervous of course, but she loved to sing.

Elizabeth went up to the stage and picked out a song. When the music began she passed out the tip jar. The song she had picked was from an American artist, Carrie Underwood's _Play On_. As she began to sing, the audience she had seemed to drop their conversations to hear her sing. Unbeknownst to her the tip jar was being passed around over and over. Money was being put in the jar constantly it seemed. Liz even started to dance a little as she sang. Now all eyes were on her, the jar was being passed around. When she finished Play On, she was being begged to sing another. It seemed like she gave them a concert by the time she was done. She sang Love Story by Taylor Swift, she had them in the palm of her hand. She was so tired when she finished singing. She got off the stage. A man approached her. Liz had that tip jar in her arms, stuffed to the brim with money.

"You have quite the voice, little lady," one of them said. Bill was his name.

Elizabeth blushed lightly, "Thank you."

Bill inched closer to her. He smelled strongly of tequila, and wasn't exactly Liz's type. "How's about you and I dance over there on that dance floor, you pretty thing?" he asked, objectifying the woman before him.

Liz stepped away from the man, and shook her head, "No thank you sir, I should really be going home."

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer to himself. He smirked at her. Elizabeth refused to let go of that jar of money that she was holding. She also didn't like where this was headed. That was when a different man stood up and shooed Bill away miraculously. He motioned for Elizabeth to sit with him. He looked like a business man, and he was clean cut and actually fairly handsome and tall with his dark brown hair and piercing gray eyes.

"You really do have quite the voice, I needed to stop you before you left." he said, then took her hand and kissed it on the knuckles, "My name is Steve Locke, of White Horse Records."

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Elizabeth," Elizabeth said blushing, "What do you need from me, Mr. Locke?"

"To offer a proposal, and hope you accept," he said.

"Eh?" Liz mumbled, confused.

"I heard you sing, Elizabeth, and I wanted to offer you a recording contract, after of course you audition at the company," Steve said, "The company is looking for the next artist to represent the company. I hope you come by."

Elizabeth thought this was a good idea actually. She accepted his offers. She was met with a dashing smile from this man. He gave her an audition application and his business card. Steve also told her what she should wear. Liz was happy to hear this, and soon she was on her way back to Yusei's place. When she walked in the door she saw heads look up to her. Liz hid the money behind her back, she wanted it to be a surprise.

"There you are Elizabeth," Yusei said getting up and giving her a hug, like he was worried about her, "We were wondering where you had gone. You smell of alcohol."

"Yusei, I had heard you guys talking about money for new parts so, here," She said handing him the jar, "I don't know how much is in there."

Yusei took the jar and noticed that it was absolutely stuffed full of money, "I can't take this, what did you do to-?"

"I went to the karaoke bar in town and sang." she explained, "I passed that jar around for tips, apparently I got more than I thought I would. It's my gift to you, as a thank you."

Yusei opened the jar and began to count the money that was in there, Crow and Jack helped out. Turns out Elizabeth had earned over $500 worth in tips at the karaoke bar. Liz sat in a couch and watched them. Well, she was watching Yusei in particular. He definitely had a certain way he moved. She stared at him, and not really sure why. By the time they had finished counting the money she had fallen asleep watching Yusei.

"Whoa! 67,900 yen?" Crow exclaimed, "She must have a really good voice if she earned that much, she's also pretty."

Yusei had noticed that she had been watching him and that she had fallen asleep, "Yeah, she is pretty," he said with a smiled.

"I doubt she earned all of these, I Jack Atlas would earn even more than that!" Jack said proudly.

Crow laughed at him, "You can't even keep a job for more than a couple of hours."

Those two continued to argue. Yusei got up and made his way over to Liz. He draped a blanket over her, so she wouldn't get sick. He smiled at her sleeping form. She was definitely a kind soul, to have given them so much money like that. She said that it was to repay him, probably for the clothes and things that he had bought, but he had only spent less than half that amount on that stuff. He went back to helping the guys out.

Liz's dreams were odd too. She saw Yusei, oh her heart ran to him. Why? Was this that wretched feeling of love that her mother warned her about? Why her? She was told not to fall in love. She refused to. In the dream she saw her mother on her knees, crying, likely for the man she had fallen in love with, Liz's father. Liz didn't want to be like that.

"Elizabeth," she heard.

Her eyes opened to see a familiar pair of blue eyes looking at her in concern. She blushed. Yusei. Damn it all. Yusei looked worried about her. She sat up. It was light outside, and it seemed that she had woken up on the couch that she had fallen asleep on that previous night.

"Liz, are you ok?" Yusei asked, "you were in a sweat."

Elizabeth nodded, "I'm ok, it was just a bad dream." she replied.


	6. Chapter VI A Star is Born

Chapter VI; A Star is Born

The past few days, Liz had been hard at work. She had visited that karaoke bar a few more times to collect more tips. Right now she had a good 70,000 yen in her pocket, after giving most of what she earned to Yusei to help him out. Elizabeth had by now met Aki, and Rua and Ruka. She liked them all fairly well, she got along with Jack and Crow too. Aki was actually pretty fun to hang around. Like the girl she was, she had invited Aki to go shopping with her earlier that week. She needed a new outfit for the audition, and Aki had helped her pick one out. This was the easy part. Elizabeth decided to go with a feminine peasant style laced black dress, which she altered and supplemented with a wine red sash around the waist.

It took her a while for Liz to find the perfect song to sing for her audition. Once she picked it she practiced, and practiced. Usually alone. Well, she had spent a good amount of her time with Yusei too. It was hard not to spend time with him, since she was staying with him. Boy, it was awkward for her. To stay with a bunch of guys, it wasn't that bad. She liked spending time with Yusei though. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though. The song she picked, it was a song that fit with what her heart was feeling as she watched him. She had finally gotten to see him duel, and it was definitely something. Elizabeth was still afraid though. At one point she was even afraid to spend more time with him, but at the same time, her heart yearned to be with him. Elizabeth wondered what went through his mind when they were together. God, she felt so stupid. She must have looked like a fool when she watched him.

Well, Yusei didn't think so. He enjoyed Elizabeth's company, she seemed to have an old yet, innocent soul. It was different from many of the people around him. She was so mysterious, and wouldn't tell him much about herself. When he let her get to know himself she smiled, and took it in like a sponge. Yusei kept being surprised when Liz came home from the karaoke bar with a full tip jar, and at this point he was dying to hear her sing. She refused to sing for him though, something about singing for him and the others after her audition.

Today was the day of the audition. Liz was definitely nervous, but she would handle this like she was singing at the karaoke bar. Yusei was the only one home when she was about to leave. He took a good long look at her. She was so pretty in that dress. He smiled at her then gave her a hug.

"Good luck, Liz," he said.

Elizabeth blushed, pulling out of the hug, "Thank you."

She looked up at him and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She needed to leave. Yusei took her hands and brought them to his lips. Elizabeth's heart began to beat faster, and a blush came to her cheeks. On top of that she felt tears come to her eyes. She shouldn't cry, she'd ruin her makeup. She took a deep breath.

"Yusei, I have to go, or I'll be late," she said, hiding her emotions.

Yusei let go of her hands, "I'm sorry, Liz. Go, be careful though."

Elizabeth smiled at him and left. On her way to the record company building she was pretty deep in thought. In particular what had just happened between her and Yusei. He had kissed her hands. His eyes, they had a certain amount of emotion in them whenever he looked at her. They made her heart skip a beat. No. She wasn't going to let that happen. She shook her head freeing her mind of the emotions albeit temporarily.

She went into the building. White Horse Records. She handed in her application, and was given a number, 13. Elizabeth went to wait with a load of other girls. Some were so pretty, and they were practicing their singing, when she entered the room she was met with glares and the stink eye. She had no idea what she did wrong though. Now the auditions started. Then a man came out of the auditorium and called out a number.

"Number 13," he called.

It took a minute but Liz got up, "I'm number 13," she said.

The man motioned for her to follow him, and she obeyed. She got into the auditorium and was stared at. Liz didn't think so, but she was very pretty. They looked up at her. Liz was so nervous it wasn't funny. She wondered why they stared like that. She looked at the judges and recognized Steve there. She smiled at him.

"So what kind of music do you like to sing?" Steve asked.

"I like to sing country, and pop," Elizabeth replied.

The judges nodded, "So please, sing your audition piece. Miss Elizabeth Motou."

Elizabeth nodded and turned on a karaoke version of her song. Stupid, by Sarah Mclachlan. When she began to sing the judges looked up from the paper work to listen. Wow. When she was done with the first verse and chorus, they told her to stop. Liz's brow furrowed, was she that bad? One of the men rushed to the door.

"Tell the others to go home, we've chosen our new star, number 13 is our new idol," a judge said to the man who was calling out numbers.

Liz's eyes widened, she made it? She made it. Steve went up to Elizabeth with a smile. "Looks like you won, Miss Elizabeth." he said smiling.

"I wasn't expecting that," she said.

"Well, congratulations, you are a new star, I will be in touch with you in about a day," he told her.

She went on her way back to Yusei's place. Liz was trying to convince herself that what had just happened had actually happened. It all seemed so surreal. She walked into the garage where the boys worked. They all looked up at her. Yusei smiled at her, sending a blush to her cheeks.

"How'd it go?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Liz jumped when she was asked the question. She was just deep in thought, "Oh, the audition. They picked me." she said.


	7. Chapter VII Not A Date

Chapter VII; Not a Date

The following day Liz got a phone call from Steve, asking her to come by the studio. So Elizabeth complied. She headed for White Horse Records at all haste. It was interesting. Now she had a job, Crow had picking on Jack that morning about how Liz had been with them a total of a week and she had gotten herself a job. That was an amusing argument. Before she had left though she and Yusei were left alone for a brief period of time. He had told her that he was happy for her, that she had gotten the job.

"Elizabeth, if there's ever a problem, don't you hesitate to let me know," he said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can handle things," she replied.

Yusei gave her a warm hug. Again her heart felt like it was going to burst. Liz had come to enjoy his hugs. This time Elizabeth returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. As he hugged her he lingered there a moment, he cherished each of his friends of course but Liz was different for some reason. Yusei had even gotten fairly protective of her.

Before she knew it Liz was at the record company's building. She walked in and asked for Steve Locke. He came out to greet her, all classy looking and handsome. He ushered her to an office space, where he told her that he was now her new manager.

"I'd like you to meet your new manager Elizabeth," he said pointing at himself.

Liz laughed a bit at his comment, "It's nice to see that my manager is someone I know." she said still giggling.

God, her laugh was gorgeous. Steve smiled at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. It was brand new and had a touch screen and flipped open to reveal a keyboard. Steve handed her the cell phone. Liz looked at him questioningly.

"That's yours now, and if we ever need you like that we'll give you a call." Steve said with a wink.

Liz nodded, "Oh thank you." she replied.

She looked at the little device in her hand. This was so cool. She had a phone now. At this time Steve handed her an envelope. She looked at it, confused. Elizabeth took this and opened it she was shock to see a check for about 410,000 yen written to her. Her jaw dropped.

"Whats this? Why so much?" she asked

Steve smiled at her dashingly, "This is your monthly pay. Of course, until you get your first single out."

Liz nodded. This was a lot of money, but she put into her purse anyway. Elizabeth was then in a little meeting. They talked about her debut. Liz listened, and was partially daydreaming, mostly about Yusei. She was definitely beginning to fall in love with him, if she hadn't already. It was probably one of the most frightening things she had to deal with though. She had sort of promised her mother that she wouldn't fall in love with a human; it looked as if she was going to be breaking that promise, and it tore her up inside.

"Elizabeth?" Steve said.

"Hmm? Oh, my debut," she said snapping out of her dazed state.

Steve chuckled, "You spaced out, sweetie," he said, "is there an idea you had about that?"

Liz blushed, "Oh, maybe I can write a song?" she suggested.

"That's a great idea, Liz. You can stretch your creative wings that way." he said looking at her with his chin in his hand.

Well, the meeting ended sooner than Liz thought it would. It was decided, Elizabeth would write her own song. Now she felt like she was under some amount of pressure, but that was okay expected of such a job. Steve pulled her aside to talk to her.

"You ok, Elizabeth?" Steve asked.

Liz raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You were spacing, could there be a special person you were thinking of?" he asked.

Liz blushed, "No, I just...have a lot to think about."

Steve nodded, "Do you need a ride home?"

Liz shook her head, "It's ok, you've already done so much, Mr. Locke."

After much persuasion, Steve convinced Liz to let him give her a ride home. She, however, asked him to drop her off at the park. She wanted to take a walk, before heading back to Yusei's place. She thought and pondered for a long time. That day was all sorts of odd. She never missed the looks Steve gave her, and it was sort of uncomfortable. She couldn't confront him about it now. Liz just made her way back to that familiar place. She walked in the door, and noticed Yusei was working on some machine. She couldn't really make out what it was. She felt that she should probably ask.

"Hey Yusei," she said approaching the boy, "What are you working on there?"

His head perked up and he draped a table cloth over the machine in a fairly calm and collected manner. He smiled at her warmly. Good God, that smile sent shivers down her spine, and stole her breath away. Yusei approached her though. Liz backed away slightly yet she smiled up at him. The guy began to speak.

"Oh that? It's just a little project I've been working on, you'll see it when it's done." he replied smiling in answer to her question.

Elizabeth nodded. She liked his smile. It made her heart flutter like a butterfly. Elizabeth looked out the window. It was still light out, after all, it was only the afternoon. Yusei followed her gaze.

"Let's go out, maybe there's something you'd like to do?" he suggested.

Liz blushed. She had no idea what she'd like to do, she hardly knew this city as it was. Maybe Yusei knew of something fun to do? Wouldn't this be considered a date? Oh dear. Elizabeth's mind was jumping to conclusions already, but she had no idea what to think. At least she had gotten paid that day.

"I'm not sure, but if there's something you would like to do I'm up for it," she said.

Yusei smiled. Elizabeth wondered what was going through the man's mind to be honest. She felt that she could trust him though, and that was a comforting thought. He took her by the hand, and led her out the door. Boy was Elizabeth so confused. After he had slid a helmet onto Liz's head and the other on his own head, he helped Liz onto his runner.

"Yusei, what are you planning?" she asked, confused.

Yusei chuckled lightly, "You'll see in a bit."

He got onto the runner himself and drove off. It didn't take long for Liz to figure out where they were going, when she saw the ferris wheel. An amusement park? Wasn't that expensive? They stopped in the parking lot of the amusement park, and Yusei helped her off of the motorcycle. She somehow got her shoe caught in the side of the vehicle which caused her to trip. Before she could actually fall Yusei had caught her, she had fallen into his arms. Elizabeth blushed again.

"You ok?" he asked about her tripping.

"Yeah, I think my shoe is caught in..." she said, then watched him get her shoe free and put it back onto her petite foot, "Thank you, Yusei."

Liz smiled at him. They headed for the theme park. They were alone together today, and it was actually really nice. Elizabeth may have needed this. How did he know? Well, he refused to let Liz pay for anything, even though he knew she could afford to treat the both of them. She thought that they were just going to hang out, but this was more of a date wasn't it? Oh first the games. There was the Cat Rack, the game where you threw a baseball at clown heads on a shelf. There was also the Ring Toss, where you threw rings and if they hooked on a bottle you won a stuffed animal, and even an archery style of game. Not to mention the arcade, and the rides. This should be loads of fun. The games seemed to appeal to her the most, much like they would to her father. After they had taken a few rides, like the bumper cars, and the swinging ship(She didn't like that so much). Now their shadows were long, and the sun was sinking towards the horizon. Liz and Yusei went through the game alley. Liz looked at Yusei, and tugged on his jacket sleeve. He looked at her in response.

"How about the games, Yusei?" she asked, "You and I might be pretty good at those."

Yusei smiled at her again, "Sure, why not?"

He took her hand and walked with her towards the games. It was interesting to him, that she didn't make any movements to pull her hand away from him. After a few minutes of decision making they decided to go for the Cat Rack. Elizabeth hated clowns so throwing a baseball at one would be pretty fun. The two paid the fee to throw 3 balls each. Liz hit one clown, but didn't knock it over, and missed the other two times. Yusei chuckled and praised her for hitting one of them. Liz now watched Yusei throw, more like stared at him. He knocked over 3 clown heads. The clerk at the game stand asked Yusei which stuffed Duel Monster he'd like. He looked at the cute and cuddly things. There was a Chrysalis Dolphin plushie about the size of a football, he pointed at that one. The clerk nodded at him and handed the thing to him.

"That was pretty awesome, Yusei," Liz said to him smiling.

He smiled at her. When they were out of earshot from the gamers, he placed the little dolphin plushie into Liz's arms. She blushed, this was unexpected, and he looked at her warmly.

"It's for you, Elizabeth," he said softly.

Liz trembled slightly, "Thank you, Yusei."

His eyes looked different to her now, was that love in his eyes? Elizabeth smiled at him. They walked away, but this time, Elizabeth grasped Yusei's hand on her own. This action earned herself a smile from him. Oh but she trusted Yusei. Well they decided to leave the amusement park at this time. They went to the beach and boardwalk. The sun was now beginning to set bringing lovely shades of purple, orange and red into the sky. They found themselves a bench and sat together. At this point they just talked, Yusei told her about his life in Satellite, and Martha. Liz listened and watched him.

"Why, won't you talk about where you come from?" Yusei asked, he was curious.

"I'll tell you, but you must promise not to tell anyone, Yusei," she answered looking at him sincerely.

"Who would I tell, Liz? Your secrets are safe with me," he replied.

Liz nodded, "Ok."


	8. Chapter VIII Too Late

Chapter VIII; Too Late

Where to start... "What do you want to know about me, Yusei?" Liz asked.

"Anything, your family, where are you from, that sort of thing," he said.

"Oh, my mother is a sea nymph, named Akeimi, and my father, is a man that she called Atem, but you all know him as Yugi Moto," Liz said, bluntly.

"Yugi Moto? The King of Games?" Yusei said trying to get a reaffirmation of what she had just said, "sea nymph, the mythological creature?"

Liz nodded, hanging her head like she was embarrassed for even mentioning that. Yusei realized the way he said that might have hurt her and he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Liz returned the hug. She knew somehow that he didn't mean to say it like that.

"That's pretty cool. Hey, I know a little more about you now," he said trying to brighten her mood.

Elizabeth smiled a bit. She told him almost everything. She told him about Seto Kaiba being her mother's best friend, and her adopted father. Despite being an egotistical jerk, he and her mother had taught her how to duel and gave her her first dueling deck. She also mentioned that her mother stayed faithful to her father, never falling in love with another. She told him that she knew Yugi Moto, not the pharaoh, and Jounouchi, and the others, getting duel pointers from them as well. As she finished pouring out her soul, Yusei stayed silent.

Liz couldn't possibly fathom what was going through his mind. Yusei really only respected her more, and his heart embraced the soul that she had handed to him. Liz had learned to play the game of Duel Monsters from the best players ever, it seemed. Yusei wasn't surprised to hear her tell him how much she missed them, they were her family, really. Yusei looked at Elizabeth endearingly. Liz looked back at him. Did she sound utterly stupid? Did he believe her? She hung her head. Yusei scooted a bit closer to her.

"Liz, look at me?" he asked more like pleaded.

She did so, trembling. The man leaned forward and stole a kiss from her. Liz was totally not expecting this. The kiss was soft, and gentle, but short lived as he pulled away from her. She blushed looking at him.

Yusei smiled at her, "Elizabeth, I love you," he said softly.

Liz gasped at those words and scooted away from him. After all her efforts to try to not let anyone fall for her, it was too late. The young woman was so very frightened right now. Tears came to her eyes as she hung her head, and begun to cry. This was definitely not the reaction Yusei was hoping to get, he didn't mean to scare her. He tried to take her hand but she had bolted up on to her feet and ran away. Liz payed no attention to where she was going. She didn't want this to happen, sure, she liked Yusei, a lot. Elizabeth was conflicted, really. She knew she was falling for him, and had been trying to resist those feelings. She realized that she must have hurt him for running away from him like that. She also wasn't ready to admit that she felt the same way about him. Yusei was left standing there watching her run away from him. Of course he felt utterly rejected. Though he was more worried that she would get lost. Before he knew it Elizabeth was out of sight. Feeling utterly dejected he just sat on the bench for a little while, brooding. It was probably best that they be apart for a little while.

Elizabeth finally stopped running. Now she had no clue where she was. She saw the buildings tower over her, and the yellow-orange lights that started to turn on. She had heard from Steve that it wasn't really safe here after sunset. Liz just started off in a random direction, hoping that maybe she could find landmarks that were familiar to her. Unbeknownst to her she was being followed.

At this time, Yusei had gotten to his duel runner, and had begun to go look for Elizabeth. Elizabeth was now just wandering the streets, feeling very guilty, and a little sorry for herself. She didn't think that someone would fall in love with her so quickly, and why of all people did it have to be the one that she was actually falling in love with herself? Oh but she needed to apologize to him, if anything. She heard footsteps behind her. She gasped and wheeled around.

"Who's there?" she shouted into the dark.

A man walked up to her, "What do we have here? Oh she's a pretty little thing." he said.

Then another of the man's friends it seemed joined him. They circled Elizabeth like a flock of vultures over their next meal. To say that Elizabeth was scared would be a total understatement. Her eyes flitted to one man then the other. Why did she have to run away from Yusei? She'd left her purse back with Yusei, she felt stupid.

"What would you boys want from me?" she asked trying to hide her fear.

The leader, Roy he was called, "Oh, anything you have that is of value."

The two smirked at her. She was in her sundress today, the one that Yusei had bought for her and she'd altered, and so looked lovely. Oh boy did she feel so scared. She began to back way from Roy but had backed into his friend. Elizabeth gasped. The man attempted to grab her but she had bolted through a gap that she had found between them. She had managed to actually begin running away from them. She lost her first shoe, then her other as she ran. Not one person actually cared to see why a young woman was running looked scared like she was, really nice people. She ran into an alley and looked over her shoulder, but when she had done so she ran into someone. To her horror it was Roy.

Before she could get away from Roy he had put her in an arm lock.. She struggled, and kicked at him. Right now she was so scared she couldn't speak. Forget about being afraid of falling in love, right now she was more scared of what they were going to do to her. Roy ran his lips along her neck and to her shoulder. Liz groaned in disapproval. The other guy approached them, and helped to hold Elizabeth down, conveniently fitting his hips between her legs. Elizabeth continued to struggle and fight against them, but two full grown men against one petite woman, regardless of her half nymph heritage was powerless against them. Nick, Roy's friend, had let his hand run up her thigh pushing the delicate fabric of her white dress upward to reveal her skin. Liz screamed, begging them to stop, but was pleading to deaf ears it seemed. Roy slipped the straps of her dress off of her shoulders, all while nipping roughly at her flesh. Roy let go of Liz's arms and Nick grabbed her by the wrists. Roy pulled a knife from his pocket and cut the laces of corset-like portion of Elizabeth's dress. Tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes. Wouldn't someone help her?

Roy slipped a hand down the now unlaced portion of her dress and grasped her full breast. She gasped and squirmed to try and slip free, this earned a slap to her face. Now she was crying. She tried to scream again, but had a kiss forcefully pressed to her lips. While all this was going on, Yusei was combing the city looking for the lost girl he was with about an hour ago. It seemed like forever since he began looking but something on the street caught his eye. He parked his runner and went to go take a look. It was Liz's shoe, then he looked around for the girl it belonged to, but saw no one. He did see the other shoe about 20 feet away from him. He began walk in the direction that the shoes were pointing actually, it seemed like the best idea he had thought of.

By now Elizabeth's body was being felt up in almost every way imaginable. Roy had opted to holding her wrists while licking and nipping at her neck and Nick had used his fingers to tease at and penetrate her while he had been biting at her ever sensitive breasts. Liz screamed, and closed her eyes when he had done the latter. She was sobbing, and pleaded for these men to stop. She tried kicking Nick but was slapped again. Yusei heard a scream. He had never heard Liz scream before, but he recognized the voice pleading for someone to stop. The man's blood began to boil as he ran in the direction of the screams. He was horrified at the sight of Elizabeth at the mercy of two men. Her face was now red on one side and stained with tears. His heart went cold, and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Before he'd go charging in there he had to plan things out. He made a call to some people that he knew, prior to confronting the problem.

"Hey!" he shouted at them, "Let the lady go, I won't ask twice."

Nick and Roy stopped what they were doing and looked at their new company. This kid couldn't possibly take on both of them a the same time. Liz opened her eyes, and was astounded to see that it was Yusei that had come to help her. They had a knife, Liz was now more concerned for his safety than her virginity.

"Don't! He has a knife!" Elizabeth rasped as loudly as she could trying to warn him, but that earned her another slap.

"Shut up, bitch," Nick growled.

"What do you want with her, kid?" Roy sneered, clearly not happy that their fun was disturbed.

When Elizabeth was hit like that, and called such a demeaning and objectifying name Yusei grew even angrier. He however kept his calm and collected demeanor as he approached those two men. As he got closer they literally dropped their prey. Liz crumpled to the ground in a broken heap. She was petrified, her limbs seemed frozen and she couldn't move. Yusei kneed Nick in the groin and knocked Roy upside the head. At this time Yusei looked at Elizabeth in utter concern and love. He approached her next and lifted her in his arms gently after removing his jacket and lending it to her. Roy got to his feet and attempted to assault both Yusei and the broken woman in his arms, but was stopped by some men in Securities uniforms and with hand cuffs. They had booked both Nick and Roy. Elizabeth, now in Yusei's arms, cried into his shoulder.

"Yusei, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

Yusei didn't say anything as he carried her to his duel runner. He sat with her for a little bit in the seat of the motorcycle. Yusei needed to talk to her, briefly. He kissed her on the lips gently, just like he had the first time. Liz was actually relieved to receive that kind of gentle and loving affection. As he pulled away Elizabeth sighed a little. He gently cupped her face in his hands as and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Yusei looked into her lovely emerald eyes. It was dark now, and the only light came from the street lights and neon signs of the city. Elizabeth returned his gaze. She was still shaken up, but was comfortable with Yusei, she knew she was safe with him.

"You did nothing wrong, Elizabeth," he said softly, as he let her go, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner, but... I won't apologize for what I told you earlier tonight, because I meant it."

When those words left Yusei's lips she began to cry again. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a little while. At least she didn't run away again. Now he thought it'd be best if he got her back home. He gently coaxed her into sitting behind him. She complied but wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight. She liked the way he smelled, and the way that his jacket smelled like him. Elizabeth fell asleep on the way home. Yusei seemed to have known exactly when she fell asleep, because when she did he just smiled.


	9. Chapter IX The Dream

Chapter IX; The Dream

It had been a a couple weeks since the incident in the alley. Liz and Yusei were actually much closer than they had been before. Liz still refused to tell him how she felt about him, but she loved his company. Elizabeth loved everything about him, his smell, his voice, eyes, you name it she loved all of it, but she had only admitted it to herself. When she was confronted about her behavior when it came to Yusei she lied and told them that there was nothing going on. Elizabeth had requested a few days off of work because of what had happened in the alley and she got two free weeks. It seemed that Steve understood entirely what sort of trauma she must have endured and so gave her plenty of time to gather herself.

During this time she contemplated on her song. Really she sort of wanted to tell Yusei how she felt about him, but she was scared. However, she finished writing her song faster than she thought she would. She returned to work with the song and had begun to record. The producer loved the lyrics and also like to listen to Liz sing like most the rest of the crew working with her. As she sang the lyrics of her song she noticed a small crowd at the sound room window watching her intently. Steve was among them. Liz loved to sing, she didn't do it to get attention or fame, just because she loved to sing. It wasn't long until she had actually finished recording her single. Elizabeth never missed the hungry eyes that looked at her that belonged to Steve and some of the crew. She decided to ignore them for now and not really talk about it to the others. Liz had actually spent quite a bit of time with Aki, and Carly lately. They were both women and it was actually loads of fun to go shopping or hanging out with them at the mall.

Time passed she would be making her debut soon, so she found a place of her own. Elizabeth went out by herself. Since that incident in the alley Liz had begun to carry a knife on her. She was fairly safe. Now what she had begun to do was look at various apartments and condos in the area. She found a quaint flat not far from Yusei's place, but still not that far from the recording studio. This place was definitely affordable for her. She applied for this place. She knew that the studio didn't want their newest star to be involved in a tabloid, so she thought to move out. Her living with Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan would cause quite the uproar, so she just decided to move out.

The day came for her to move out, coincidentally it was a week before she would debut her single on the radio. As she had moved out she had help from the guys, Yusei included. He however, wasn't happy for her to move out, but he hid that fact well. He stayed silent and didn't really talk to her the whole time. Elizabeth now was a little worried about that. However she went to her new flat. It was a spacious two bedroom two bathroom apartment. She liked it, and it was a steal at the price she got it at. She didn't have much right now. Just her clothes and things like that. All of that would change over time though. Liz had been looking at furniture since she had applied for that place.

Well, over the next few days, Liz bought some furnishings to make her home more like home really. Today, however she had gone to go see Skye as a good luck charm before her debut. She needed a good ride. She and Skye did some dressage training. Elizabeth thought about competing, but she thought against it. Dressage was just a way for her and Skye to work together as a team. She went home after a few hours after she had exercised and groomed her horse. When she got home she did some pedestrian housework, such as cleaning and arranging of things. As she cleaned things and arranged things she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it and was mighty surprised to see Crow there. Except Crow wasn't looking all to happy. Liz's brow furrowed.

"Is everything all right Crow?" she asked.

"What did you do to Yusei?" Crow asked in response.

Elizabeth's eyes softened at the mention of Yusei's name, but then her face dropped a little, "What do you mean? Is he ok?" she inquired, confused.

"He's been awfully quiet, and not Yusei," Crow said, sounding unhappy.

"Why do you think that has something to do with me, Crow?" she asked.

"Because all this happened since he went out with you that day, and it got worse when you moved out," he replied.

Liz's face began to show some visible signs of guilt, "Crow, I didn't mean to," she said frantically, "He told me he loves me, and I didn't know wh-."

"He's definitely in love with you, but he's not talking to us," the boy interrupted "did you reject him?"

Elizabeth's emerald eyes shifted downward, looking at the ground. "I sort of did. I cried and ran away from him," she answered still looking at the ground. She really didn't mean to do that.

Despite all that though, she had made up her mind to tell Yusei how she felt. She was doing it the following day in the best way she could without bursting into tears. That song she wrote was her heart on a record, and it divulged everything she felt about Yusei, without actually revealing who she was talking about. She hoped he'd get the message when he heard the song.

"You didn't say anything to him since then about that?" Crow asked, now with his voice raised.

"How could I?" she began before she was interrupted again, this time with harsher words.

This was hard for Liz to listen to. It was almost verbal abuse, and she was beginning to breakdown to tears. She was continually trying to get Crow's attention but he just continued to rant to her. It was actually really unfair. Now Elizabeth had tears rolling down her face, and her heart ached. Now she had enough. Liz reached out and grabbed the boy before her by the collar, and yelled right back at him.

"Crow! Shut up! Can't you see?" she yelled her voice trembling, "I love him!"

The young woman couldn't even stop those words from pouring from her mouth. This was her heart speaking, and she didn't want anyone to know how she felt. Oh well. Crow knew now. Liz felt that her mouth had betrayed her and she bit her lip. She let go of Crow and turned around. Before she could disappear behind her door Crow stopped her.

"Whoa, wait, you love him?" Crow said, now his voice a little more gentle this time. Liz nodded. "Why didn't you tell him that?"

"I will, don't tell him what I said though," Liz pleaded, "Just make sure he listens to the radio tomorrow."

"What? Why the radio?" Crow asked.

"I make my debut tomorrow," she replied, "My single will be playing on the radio tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll be sure he listens to the radio, and I'm sorry for yelling at you like that," Crow apologized.

Liz shook her head, "don't worry about it, I probably would have done the same thing."

They exchanged goodbyes and Liz went back inside. She shrunk into a corner and cried for a little bit. She was still a little shaken up about all that and Liz just needed to compose herself. Elizabeth got up and took this time to pick out what she would wear tomorrow. When she was finished choosing she decided to go with that sundress, that Yusei had bought for her. Yes from the alley incident it was ruined, but she fixed it. The laces were redone with new ribbon, and the white fabric was dry cleaned to perfection. She looked through her deck. Liz smiled at the Blue-Eyes White Dragons that seemed to look right back at her. Her deck was built to support those three. While she did use some tuners and synchros, they weren't her ace cards, the dragons were. These three were so precious to her. To Elizabeth they represented her adopted father, though her mother liked to say that Liz was a Blue-eyes. She put those three back into the deck and went to bed. It took little time for Liz to actually fall asleep.

_This was definitely odd. Obviously it was a dream. Lizzie knew how to play the riding duel, she just didn't. She wasn't riding, Elizabeth surely heard the sound of a runner. A screaming audience. Elizabeth looked at her own reflection in a glass pane. She looked great. It was a lovely costume and dress. It was a new ensemble, and not one she had seen before. It was likely she had just gotten it. The red-haired woman looked around at the stadium. The banners read "WRGP" so she assumed she was watching this tournament. Elizabeth looked to the arena. She saw a runner, two of them, actually. And they were in a heated duel it seemed. One of them looked familiar to her, she didn't know just how. She'd never seen the other before. Her heart yearned towards the red runner. Elizabeth couldn't understand why. Her heart was racing too as she watched this duel. It must have been important if she was watching it with this much attention. The duel seemed to only intensify. She still couldn't make out who was in the duel. The scoreboard was blurry and the only thing she could really see was herself and the outline of the arena and stadium. Then there was an explosion. The duel was stopped and the red runner was on fire. Elizabeth wanted so badly to go see if the person was ok. Why though? She didn't know who it was. It then looked as if the huge robot-like monster was ready to deliver a finishing blow to the already downed human. She couldn't scream, she couldn't go to help. She wanted to but why was she feeling like this? Why was she having this dream? _


	10. Chapter X Song of the Heart

Chapter X; Song of the Heart

Elizabeth woke the following morning with a start. What a strange dream. Her heart was racing and she was trembling. Liz couldn't waste her time with this though, she had to get ready. It was supposed to be a big day today. She would debut on the radio today. Well she went to get herself a shower so she'd smell yummy. That was fairly mundane too. Nothing exciting about the shower. Then she got dressed. She decided not to wear that sundress. Today she was dressed in a gorgeous stretch canvas basque with floral lace and contrasting stitching. It laced at the front and zipped at the back with adjustable buckles on the shoulder straps this was colored in white as the base color and blue as an accent. She also went for a pleated denim skirt that went to just a few inches above her knee. For shoes, a pair of dark blue heels. She looked and smelled lovely, and it wasn't long before she was on her way.

She stopped by a coffee shop first to fetch some coffee. Elizabeth was in some desperate need of some since she was still so very tired. She made her way to the radio station all while sipping on her drink. Once she was done she was literally by the doors of the station. She tossed the empty cup into the garbage can and went inside. Steve was already there and waiting for her. Within a few hours she had her interview. She was asked many questions about the song, like who it's about, what provoked her to write it, etc. Liz answered the questions without once mentioning Yusei. She was trying to protect him, he would be under the fire of the media and the paparazzi if she had revealed that it was him that she was talking about. After all she'd do anything for him. The person at the radio station was really sweet to her, and it seemed as if she had made herself a new friend. The DJ's name was Jake, and he was just congenial, he didn't hit on her or anything of the sort. He was a happily married man. Finally the song played, for the first time on the radio. Oh Elizabeth could only hope that Yusei was listening.

Back at Yusei's garage, he was at work on a new engine upgrade for his, Crow and Jack's runners. Crow, in keeping with Elizabeth's request had turned the radio on. By the time the interview had come on the boys stopped when they heard Liz's voice. Yusei in particular, he stopped working and looked at the radio. Elizabeth's answer to the song being about someone she knew, and that the person would know who they were. He listened intently. Then finally the song played. Yusei thought she sounded like an angel, and the lyrics spoke more to him than he thought it was going to. Yusei just listened, he couldn't help it. Elizabeth's voice was beautiful. Before he knew it the song was over.

When the song had ended, Liz's interview continued. Jake complimented Liz on her song, it seemed to have been an instant hit, though, Liz never intended it to be that way. She only said what was in her heart, and it turned out that people liked that. Her debut was incredible, she already had fans who she adored. She also had haters, but they hardly bothered her. Her interview was over, and she was allowed out of the building. When she headed out the door she saw a familiar sight. It was that ever familiar red duel runner. Elizabeth ran up to it. She knew exactly who it was. The rider took his helmet off and looked at her with a warm look in his stunning blue eyes.

"Yusei," Elizabeth said stopping just a foot or two away from him.

He had gotten off his runner and wrapped his arms around her. Tears came to Lizzie's eyes but she blinked them away. She let herself lean into his embrace, not really thinking about who would see her here, like this. She pulled out of the embrace and looked up at him.

"Elizabeth, you have a beautiful voice," Yusei said with a smile, "I heard your song."

"I love you, Yusei," Liz said, in an attempt to translate the message in her song.

"I know, I love you too," he replied.

They hugged again. Elizabeth definitely enjoyed his hugs, they were warm and enveloping in a good way. It was a safe type of feeling. Liz looked up at him. Yusei was far taller than she was, but he looked back at her. Elizabeth felt a blush rise to her cheeks and instinctively looked away. This earned her a light chuckle from Yusei. Elizabeth then felt a warm kiss being pressed to her temple. Yusei decided to take Elizabeth home, they'd hang out with the others today. She might have needed it. When they arrived at Yusei's place, Elizabeth was bombarded my "oh my god"s the moment she got through the door. Of course this all pertained to her song. It seemed as if they had all listened to it. They just hung out, talking about anything and everything.

Now it was late and the others had headed home. Elizabeth and Yusei were left alone, together. She looked to him and smiled. Yusei was already sitting beside her but decided that he wanted to hold her. Liz just leaned into him and like always, he was warm. Yusei smelled of spearmint or rosemary, nutmeg and hickory smoke, and Lizzie loved it. She then felt a warm, and gentle kiss being pressed to her forehead and she sighed in contentment. Lizzie looked up at Yusei again, she lifted her hand and brushed the mark on his cheek lightly with her fingertips. When her fingers reached his jaw she took the liberty to kiss his lips. He returned her kiss with passion, earning a sigh from her. She pulled away from him to look at the clock. She groaned slightly.

"Yusei, I should be getting home," she said softly.

"Let me take you home, then," he replied.

This time Yusei walked her home. Her condo wasn't too far away from his place. They held hands as they walked. It was now that Elizabeth had noticed that he had neglected to wear his gloves. This was peculiar to her. Yusei usually wore his gloves outside, but he obviously wasn't now. Her mind trailed to her memories of him from when they met to now. It wasn't until now that she had realized that he had almost always removed his gloves when he touched her. Gloves or no gloves she loved holding his hand. It seemed a little too soon to Liz when they arrived at the door of her condo. She reached into her pocket and pressed something cold and metallic into Yusei's hand. He looked into his hand to see a little brass key there. He looked back at Liz.

"You can drop by anytime," she said before he could say anything.

Yusei smiled and kissed her on the lips. This surprised Liz a little. She gasped initially but she soon melted into the kiss. Yusei brushed her cheek with the back of his hand in a loving sort of manner. He pulled out of the kiss and touched his forehead to hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes at his touch and sighed. When she opened her eyes again she was met with his deep blue gaze and a light pink blush rose to her cheeks. He kissed her rosy cheek lightly.

"Good night Elizabeth," he whispered.

Lizzie unlocked her door and went inside. She watched Yusei walk away until he disappeared around a corner. She turned her light on and stopped. On her couch was a man. Oh god. Who was he? Liz backed into her door and tried to refrain from screaming. What scared her was that he had to be almost 7 feet tall, and he was carrying a strange three pronged fishing spear, much like a trident... This man had piercing blue eyes. He had flowing white hair and a beard to match it.

"Elizabeth, child, you need not fear me," the man said, his voice deep.

"Who... Who are you?" Liz asked.

The man tilted his head, "You mean to say you've never met your powerful great grandfather?"

Liz shook her head. Lizzie's mother never did introduce her to very many of her relatives. However, this man who claimed to be her great grandfather was proving to be a decent person. The man got to his feet and just towered over Elizabeth. He extended a hand and introduced himself.

"Most people call me Poseidon, Elizabeth, but you can call me Papa like how your mother does," he said being as gentle as he could.

Liz, rather than take Poseidon's hand, bowed. She was only just a little intimidated right now. She did have an Olympian in her living room.

"Lord Poseidon, I'm so sorry about my unkempt home, I've been a bit busy," she said.

That was a horrible excuse but the god just chuckled. He shook his head in a no manner. The messy apartment wasn't the problem. Poseidon knew there was something coming in the future that Elizabeth had to help with.

"Don't worry about the state of your apartment, we have a more important matter to discuss," Poseidon said.

"What about?" she asked.

Poseidon continued to speak to Elizabeth about some impending danger. Liz didn't quite know what to make of it though. She believed him of course, but she didn't know what significance she had with this. The sea god knew this was a lot for her, but he still told her all of what she needed to know, about what may come to pass. Elizabeth was still confused in all reality.

"I know it's confusing, Elizabeth, but you will know what I mean when you see it. There are 2 other nymphs on their way here, they will be helping you out with this whole mess," Poseidon said.

The god leaned over and kissed his grandbaby tenderly on the forehead. He left what looked like a duel monsters card in her hands and left. Next thing Lizzie knew she woke up in her bed. Was that all a dream? She looked into her hands only to see a card there, the same card that Poseidon had left her. The monster card read "Poseidon – Lord of the Sea" with a portrait of the god. It was then that she realized that what had happened that previous night was no dream. Liz was now deep in thought. What exactly did Poseidon mean? She figured she figure it out as time went on.


End file.
